<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 story by BlackRose_Relina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735694">Day 1 story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina'>BlackRose_Relina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat March 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Maribat March, Platonic Jasonette - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, bio dad bruce wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette really wants to find her big brother Jason so they can read a story together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat March 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1 story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the first day of Maribat March. Marinette is Bruce's boi kid. I may or may not do all the days idk yet. In this story, Marinette is like a month off from turning 11.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little ten-year-old Marinette was wandering the halls of the manor looking for her big brother Jason. she was hoping to get him to read with her. It was one of her favorite thing to do with him. </p><p>As she was walking down the hall was peeking into different rooms hoping, to spot him. When she finally did find he was in the library. When she noticed that, she really did want to hit herself for not thinking of looking there first. She knew this is the place where you can almost always find him no matter what. It was his favorite place, after all.</p><p>Marinette decides to try to sneak up on Jason; even though she has never been able to before, she still tried. As she was about to give him a tackle hug, she ends up tripping over her own two feet, and with an eep, she began to fall.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jason knew Marinette was there as soon as she entered. She still was making her footfalls a little too loud. She was getting better at being sneaky but, she was not at the level as everyone else in the family. Burce may not ever want to let her into the family business. But that didn't stop him and Dick from teaching her some stuff to either protect herself or for her to get away from danger.</p><p>Jason keeps an eye on her while; he still has his eyes on the book in his hand, even though he wasn't reading it anymore. He knew that she was going to trip before it even happened. So he sprung himself out of his seat to catch her before she could hurt herself.</p><p>Marinette could only blink confusedly for a few seconds when she didn't hit the ground like she was supposed to. When she finally notest the arms holding her up, she then follows them up to see the face of her brother. He was giving her the most unamused look he could manage with a raised eyebrow. She could practically hear what he was not saying. The look on his face was practically screaming "really, Pixie again."</p><p>Marinette could only give a sheepish smile as she was trying to get her feet back under her. Once he knew she would be able to stand on her own, Jason let go of her to pinch the brig of his nose in exasperation. </p><p>"I don't know how you can take to the trapeze and gymnastics with dickie like a fish to water. but when you aren't doing that or learning how to defend yourself from me, you walk around like a newborn foul."</p><p>"It not my fault I'm so clumsy." Marinette crossed her arms and pouted.</p><p>Jason could only chuckle at the look on her face.</p><p>"Alright, Pixie, what did you want? I doubt you only came in here to be a total klutz."</p><p>Marinette gave him what she thought was a menacing glare, but to him, it was just cute and made him have to suppress a smile before she sighed and started fidgeting with her hands. </p><p>"I was wondering if we could read a story together. I know you have been busy recently, and you may not want to spend what little free time you have with me. But it has been away since we did something together and was just wondering..." and Marinette keeps rambling and asking the same question in hundred different ways. Marinette keeps this going on till Jason ruffled her hair. As soon as his hand land on her hand Marinette snapped her mouth shut in embarrassment.</p><p>"woe there Pixie-pop there no need for all of that, of course, we can read together. you're the little sis I've never had, and I would do anything for you, don't forget that, ok."</p><p>" ya, and you will always be my big brother Jay-Jay," she said with her sunniest smile.</p><p>"Alrighty, how about we go read that book now? Before you came in, I was reading Pride and Prejudice. Would you like to read that with me? I could go back to the beginning of the book, and we can take turns reading a chapter out loud. Does that sound good to you?"</p><p>"ya, ya, come on Jay-Jay, hurry up," Marinette said will she tries to drag her brother over to the couch.</p><p>Jason could only laugh at her actions as he lets her drag him over to the couch. Once they got themselves situated on the couch with the book between them. They started taking turns reading out loud to each other. It was fifteen or twenty chapters in when Marinette started to drift off to sleep on Jason, and Jason drifted off a little over halfway through the book.</p><p>That was the scene Bruce came into after coming up from the cave to check on his kids before bed. The sight of his children curled up together made a small smile aper on his face. He then went over and gently took the book from Jason's hands and sat it on the end table beside them. He then took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them up. After that, he when to leave the room, but when he reached the door, he gave one last fond glance at them before turning off the lights and leaving. </p><p>What none of them knew was this was going to be the last time they were all together and happy for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>